Melissa
|-|Melissa de Vignolles= |-|Doppel La Hire La Hire= Summary Daughter of "La Hire" ("The Rage" in French), Melissa is a powerful magical girl who partners with Tart to defeat the English forces and their magical girls. Much like her father, she can get a violent temper. Thanks to her skill-enhancing and her matter destruction ability, she can be considered a very dangerous magical girl. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | At least 7-B, Higher as Doppel La Hire La Hire Name: Melissa de Vignolles, La Hire's daughter. | Doppel La Hire La Hire, Doppel of Disintegration. Origin: Puella Magi Tart Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely the same as Tart's Classification: Magical Girl, Maid | Doppel Witch Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Power Modification, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau. Healed a massive gaping hole near Tart's chest upon becoming a magical girl.), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged.), Extrasensory Perception, Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Fusionism, Matter Destruction, Statistics Reduction (Durability), Electricity Manipulation, Limited Reactive Evolution (Increases Combat Intelligence). Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation. Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification) and Life Absorption, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. | All previous abilities, Awakened Power, Status Effect Inducement Negation via her Connect; passive Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Status Effect Inducement Resistance, and Regeneration with her Memoria. As a Doppel Witch: Rage Power and Berserk Mode (Her abilities and power grow porportionally to her rage), Body Control (Can apparently now use Telekinesis and Size Manipulation on her "gauntlets"), Aura (An electric aura surrounds her body), Large Size (Type 0), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Multiple Personalities, Summoning. Possible Resistance to/Absorption of Electricity Manipulation (Tranforms into a shadowy figure of herself upon being struck by lightning). Attack Potency: At least City level (Has a 3.5 in Offensive Power, making her comparable to second timeline Madoka Kaname), Can ignore conventional durability with her ability to destroy matter. | At least City level, Higher as Doppel La Hire La Hire. Can ignore conventional durability with her ability to destroy matter. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Has a 1 as her speed rating which puts her above Homura Akemi.) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be as fast as before, now has the ability to conjure lightning from the sky as well placing her in similar speeds). Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 10 with Telekinesis (Controls two gigantic guantlet extensions of her doppel body and moves them in the air with relative ease). Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: Unknown (Has a rating of 2 which puts her lower than Kyoko Sakura, but far above Sayaka Miki.) Higher for her Soul Gem (Soul Gems tend to be the most durable part of a magical girl, as their purpose is to provide a safe, compact 'body' for magical girls according to Kyubey.) | Unknown. Likely City level as Doppel La Hire La Hire. Stamina: At least Superhuman (Has a 2.5 in her stamina rating); if her soul gem is corrupted, through overusing her magic, she will become a witch. | At least Superhuman, Doppel transformation reverts the corruption on a soul gem. Range: Extended melee range to several meters with most attacks and Matter Destruction. The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city) | Likely several kilometers with her witch abilities. Standard Equipment: Magical Staff (Acts like a mixture of staff and a hammer.) | Two gigantic extensions of her Doppel body shaped like gauntlets, two wearable gauntlets. Intelligence: Very high (In a matter of a few moments, her skill-enhancing abilities allowed her to match an expert magical girl who has been fighting in the Hundred Years War against many magical girls. Can get higher with skill-enhancing.) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. | The Doppel transformation lasts only for a brief moment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Self-Improvement: She has an ability that provides rapid enhancements in her fighting skills. It made her go from being ill-experienced in fighting to being able to fight off a magical girl that had constructed a ruse to even take out Tart, the strongest magical girl at the time. * Désintégration: Using her staff, she can produce an Omni-directional blast that destroys all the matter of a couple of meters around her. * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** It Is Bad For Anyone To Go Missing!: Increases the MP a magical girl obtains (Or the corruption in their soul gem, used to become a Doppel) and removes all status effects. * Memoria: Some abilities created through the crystallized memories of magical girls, it is unknown when exactly these came to be. ** Hope and Despair: Increases Accele MP (Similar to her Connect) and the power of her Magia attacks, including her Matter Destruction and Doppel transformation. ** The Third Magical Girl: Increases Accele MP and Charged Attack Potency. ** Mysterious Memorial: Passively increases her resistance to Status Effect Inducement. ** Our Thoughts As One: Grants a massive regeneration boost. * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Key: Tart Magica | Magia Record Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Protagonists Category:Hammer Users Category:Staff Users Category:Matter Users Category:Maids Category:Immortals Category:Destruction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Witches Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Fusions Category:Fusionism Users Category:Aura Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Summoners